Sick Sehun
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Sehun's Cute Hoobae, SEQUEL UP! /Sehun yang tengah demam lagi dan hobi merengek, dan kedatangan sahabat Sehun yang membuat Luhan serba salah./ YAOI. AU. HUNHAN Fanfiction


**(Sequel) Sehun's Cute Hoobae**

 **HunHan**

 **Romance, fluff**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, lihat! Kau jadi deman lagi!"

Sehun terkekeh. Ia menjawil dagu Luhan dan dibalas tepisan dan decakan sebal dari bibir pria cantik itu. "Hanya demam. Kenapa ribut sekali?"

"Aku kan khawatir. Duh, Sehun. Kau baru sembuh empat hari yang lalu dan sekarang kau demam lagi" jawab Luhan disela-sela aktivitas menempelkan kain yang telah ia celupkan di air hangat ke dahi panas Sehun. "kau bahkan tidak tau betapa paniknya aku setelah mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol Hyung kalau kau pingsan di kantor,"

"Ahahaha-" Sehun tertawa heboh. Membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang _**emburegul**_ sedang berlari-lari dari universitas menuju kantornya "-kau pasti terlihat lucu, sayang"

"Aku lebih mirip orang gila!" Luhan mendesis.

"Lu.."

"Mmm.."

"Aku ingin ramen dari kedai Bibi Kim"

Luhan melotot "Tidak!"

"Ayolaah. Aku sangat lapar, apa kau tidak kasihan dengankuu?" rengek Sehun manja sambil menarik-narik kaos Luhan sampai lengan bajunya merosot. Ia juga mengambil kesempatan dengan mengecup-kecup pundak putih mulus menggoda itu.

"Hei, Hei. Nanti bajuku sobek, Sehun! Tidak ada ramen sebelum kau sembuh, okey?" Luhan tersenyum manis sekali, dan Sehun tau kalau didalam senyuman Luhan terdapat berbagai macam ucapan horror-_-

Pria pucat yang sekarang tambah pucat itu bersedekap dada dan berbaring memunggungi Luhan. Dia sedang merajuk, kalau kalian mau tahu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya malas. Sehun merajuk, itu adalah kelemahannya. Dia tidak mau menanggung resiko akan didiami Sehun selama pria itu masih merasa kesal "Baiklah, baik. Aku akan keluar membeli sesuatu, tetapi tidak dengan ramen" ucapnya setengah hati.

Mendengar kekasihnya yang luluh, Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya kilat dan memandang kekasih cantiknya dengan senyum lebar –dan terkesan bodoh, sih "Benarkah?"

"Emm"

"Luhannie, kau terlihat seperti terpaksa" Sehun berdecak. Luhan memasang senyum lebarnya dan terkesan tidak terpaksa, _**padahal..**_

"Terpaksa? Ahaha, tidak" ucap Luhan dengan tawa heboh, sebelah tangannya menyambar jaket digantungan, lalu memeriksa sakunya apakah dompetnya ketinggalan atau tidak "Nah, aku keluar dulu ya. Jangan kemana-mana"

"Kau mau aku temani?" tawar Sehun kalem, ia menyibak selimutnya. Sedangkan Luhan malah menatapnya datar.

Melihat kekasihnya yang sekarang tengah berkacak pinggang, alis Sehun naik sebelah "Apa?"

"Kau itu bodoh, ya?"

"Apa?! YAA! Aku bisa marah sekarang juga, Lu"

Luhan meniup poninya sekaligus memencet hidung mancung Sehun "Aku akan pergi sekarang, diluar dingin sekali. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah –OH SEHUN TETAP BERBARING DAN JANGAN MENGIKUTI AKU!"

"I-iya. B-Baik.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Luhan berada. Di dalam supermarket malam-malam, sendirian pula. Masih bingung mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dibelinya. Di keranjang belanjaannya sudah terdapat beberapa buah, dan sayuran. Juga sekotak bubuk agar-agar, siapa tau itu menjadi alternatif makanan jikalau Sehun susah makan nasi.

"Oh, Mamaa. Luhan ingin makan es krim, tapi kalau Sehun tau dia pasti juga ikut makan" ucap Luhan memandang galau _**frezzer**_ es krim yang berada di pojok supermarket itu. "Oke, demi Sehun. Aku akan libur makan es krim" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Setelah itu ia celingak-celinguk, takut kalau ada orang yang melihatnya. Ah, ternyata sepi~

Memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan, pudding, susu kotak dan es krim –Luhan tidak tahan, jadi dia ambil saja es krim yang ia idamkan itu. Tapi, tenang. Luhan akan memakannya kalau Sehun sudah benar-benar sembuh. Pria cantik itu segera membawa belanjaannya ke kasir dan bergegas untuk pulang.

"Uwoo-" Luhan berteriak sambil menggertakkan giginya. Jalanan kompleks perumahannya begitu sepi dan dingin sekali jadi untuk mengusir rasa takut, Luhan memilih untuk berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Luhan, Luhan. Sudah malam nak, jangan berteriak-_-.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit berlalu, Luhan telah sampai didepan rumahnya. Ia juga sempat berlari tadi, untuk mempersingkat waktu saja. Alih-alih sebenarnya ia takut keluar malam-malam. Setelah mengunci gerbang depan rumah, ia buru-buru masuk kedalam. Pas sekali, saat keadaan itu seseorang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"O-oh, Jongin Hyung.."

Pria tinggi dengan kulit agak gelap itu memandangnya datar. Kelihatan tidak suka, tapi ya.. bagaimana ya. Luhan tersenyum kaku, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. "Baru darimana?"

Luhan agak tergagap, ia mengangkat plastik berisi barang belanjaannya kearah pria itu "Supermarket. Beli agar-agar untuk Sehun"

"Aku tidak percaya kalian masih bersama sampai saat ini," celetuk Jongin dengan gamblangnya. Mengabaikan tatapan sulit dimengerti oleh Luhan. "aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana Sehun bisa suka denganmu, Luhan"

Luhan mendongak menatap pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan pandangan sakit hati, lalu tak berlangsung lama ia menunduk kembali. Mengatur hembusan nafasnya "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hyung begitu tidak suka padaku, apa karena Sehun?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu "Ya. Kau tau kalau semua ini tentang Sehun"

"Tapi.."

"Kau merusak semuanya, Luhan. Kau membuat Sehun memilihmu daripada aku yang jelas-jelas sudah mengenalnya lama. Aku tau semua tentang Sehun, luar dan dalam" desis Jongin penuh penekanan. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong bahu Luhan dan membuat pria mungil itu terhimpit ditembok.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung. Tapi aku.. mencintai Sehun" Luhan berucap susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa terganjal karena menahan tangis.

Pria itu menggeram. Ia semakin menghimpitkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Luhan "Tak hanya kau, aku pun juga begitu, Luhan"

Ia memilih untuk bungkam. Ada rasa bersalah mendera hatinya. Sebenarnya Jongin dan Sehun itu sudah berteman dekat sejak lama, dan disisi lain pun Jongin juga telah menyukai Sehun sejak lama. Tetapi Sehun memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan Jongin walaupun nyatanya ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan sahabatnya itu pada dirinya.

"Aku muak melihatmu, Luhan. Alasanku pergi ke Jepang dua tahun ini adalah agar aku bisa lupa kalau orang yang aku cintai telah memiliki orang lain" Jongin mendorong kembali bahu Luhan dan menyebabkan punggung pria mungil itu menabrak tembok dengan keras. Setelah itu Jongin menutup pintu rumahnya dari dalam, tidak membiarkan Luhan masuk.

"Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kupikir kau pulang"

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakkan belanjaan yang sebenarnya milik Luhan itu ke meja "Tidak jadi"

Melihat barang yang tadi dibawa Jongin, ia teringat jika kekasihnya belum kembali dari tadi. Lantas, kenapa belanjaannya sudah disini?

"Kau bertemu Luhan?"

"Ya. Dia bertambah cantik" celetuk Jongin tekesan datar dan sinis.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sehun lalu berdiri untuk menengok kedepan, tapi tangan Jongin sudah lebih dulu menahannya. Sehun memandangnya bingung.

"Aku membuatnya pergi,"

"Apa?"

"Dia baru saja datang, dan aku membuatnya pergi. Dengan mengatakan kalau aku masih mencintaimu"

Sehun melotot "Kau gila? Kau membuat Luhan salah paham, Jongin!"

Jongin menyeringai "Memang itu yang aku inginkan. Sudah cukup aku menahan perasaan ini Sehun"

Mendengar itu, Sehun menepis kasar tangan Jongin yang berada di lengannya dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya "Aku mencintai Luhan. Selamanya akan terus begitu. Dan sudah cukup pula kau menjadi orang yang mencoba merusak hubunganku dengannya!"

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang.."

Tak membiarkan Jongin menjawab. Sehun segera keluar rumah dan berlari untuk mencari Luhan. Rasa pening dikepalanya seolah menghilang begitu saja dengan hanya memikirkan kekasih mungilnya itu.

Pria pucat itu berlari kecil. Walaupun tubuhnya telah terlapisi tiga baju tebal lengan panjang, namun masih tetap tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dari hawa dingin malam hari yang menusuk tulang. Apalagi, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan karena belum kunjung bertemu dengan Luhan.

Dengan kondisi badan yang tak sehat, Sehun berjalan terengah-engah untuk mencari tempat beristirahat sejenak. Namun seketika matanya menyipit ke arah bangku depan minimarket.

"Luhan.."

Itu Luhan. Sedang duduk sendirian dengan semangkuk mie ramen instan yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Dan setelah Sehun coba untuk berjalan mendekat, ternyata pria mungil itu juga tengah terisak.

"Ayo pulang" Sehun memegang pundak Luhan.

Pria mungil itu mendongak. Menampakkan wajah merah dan bibir yang melengkung kebawah, hidungnya kembang-kempis "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Untuk mengajakmu pulang" ucap Sehun mulai menarik tangan Luhan, sedangkan si mungil menggeleng cepat. Demi apapun, Luhan bahkan terlihat seperti bocah SMP yang dibuang Ibunya malam-malam, apalagi sandal kepala rusa yang menggemaskan itu. Luhan semakin terlihat seperti seorang bocah.

"Tidak mauuu"

"Ayolah, Lu. Tidak ada Jongin disana, aku sudah mengusirnya"

"Iya sih, tapi kan Jongin Hyung tidak suka padaku" Bibir Luhan kembali bergetar.

Sehun gelagapan. Ia menarik tubuh mungil itu dan merangkulnya, meletakkan kepala Luhan di pundaknya "Tidak, tidak. Dia hanya bercanda" kilah Sehun berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi dia terlihat tidak bercanda, Sehun"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Pacaran dengan Jongin?" sungut Sehun sebal. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat dan merangkul pinggang kekasihnya erat sekali.

"Tidak. Jangan, Sehun. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan berniat menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin Hyung? Kumohong, jangaaan Sehun. Aku tidak mauu" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan "Tentu saja, tidak. Sudah jangan dipikirkan, kita pulang saja ya?"

Luhan menunduk "Mmm. Maaf membuatmu keluar rumah saat sakit begini"

Dengan diiringi senyum lega, Sehun mengecup pelipis Luhan dan membawanya berjalan pulang "Dingiiiiinnn.."

Luhan mengangguk, ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya "Iya ya, kau mau tidur sambil kupeluk?"

Alis Sehun berkerut. Ia mengerling kearah kekasihnya "Tentu saja aku mau! Lebih dari peluk juga boleh. Ehehehe"

"Besok-besok saja ya kalau kau sudah sembuh. Aku tidak mau ketularan"

" Ya. Ya. Ya. Dasar tidak romantis!"

"Terimakasih Oh Sehun. Tidak jadi ada pelukan malam ini," Luhan tertawa setan.

"Yaah, Luhaaaan. Mana bisa begitu?! Luhan! Luhaaaaan!"

 **END**


End file.
